russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star
Born to be a Star is a Philippine singing contest based on the American talent search Born to be a Star for the reality singing competition produced by Viva Television and broadcast every Saturday and Sunday nights on IBC in the Philippines and internationally on Viva-TV Global. The show is hosted by a Filipina singer and actress Anja Aguilar. The talent search is premiered on Sunday, September 30, 2012, the 30th country in the world to air a local Idol adaptation and the sixth in Asia. Viewers are able to join through text and online registration via Internet. A groundbreaking program in Philippine entertainment television, the nationwide talent search show features aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for the audition dates, the prizes at stake includes Php 1,000,000,00 with a management contract from Viva Artist Agency and a recording contract from Viva Records. Production 'Development and filming' It was in July 31, 2012 when IBC in partnership with Viva Entertainment had announced that it has acquired the exclusive rights of Endemol to air a local version of the talent search show Born to be a Star franchise in the Philippines with behind-the-scenes of the talent search for superstar was conceptualized advertising it as "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing and talent search in the Philippiness". This was in reference to two singing contest in talent search from other networks being held during that time of Little Big Star on ABS-CBN and Search for a Star on GMA Network. IBC officials at the results, considering they were up against he giant networks was Star for a Night hosted by the Asia's songbird Regine Velasquez frpm 2002 to 2003 for being winner of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Initially, the program was scheduled to begin on September 9, 2012, but Viva moved it to September 30, 2012. Since then, Born to be a Star as a newest talent search show in the Philippines complete like the local version of the popular and top-rating phenomenal game shows of Viva Television for IBC like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. 'Judges and hosts' On August 2012, a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar was announced as the host of the show. Before the program was officially announced, Viva-TV showed Born to be a Star logo after the end of some of its programs on IBC; a new teaser was later revealed bearing the announcement of the Philippine version of the series. In September 2012, Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria were announced as the first two judges with diamond star Maricel Soriano and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to complete the set of judges for the show every number is treated like a production number. Viva-TV continued to advertise the show on IBC-13 with its short commercials which displayed the text "the biggest Sunday primetime TV nationwide singing and talent search in the Philippines" as the first winner will be awarded with a P1 million peso recording contract and a report on IBC's flagship news program Express Balita that now have Born to be a Star in a phenomenal TV primetime ratings from established popular shows. About the show 'Auditions' The auditions were held from August 31, 2012 to September 28, 2012 (extended until December 21, 2012). Auditions were done via three methods: online, mail-in, and on-ground at the various locations with contestants ages 13 to 20 years old. Before the show aired on September 30, 2012, the top 21 auditionees were already announced. In the final auditions, each auditionee must present themselves and sing their final audition songs. From the top 21 auditionees, 12 finalists will advance for the live shows and compete for the grand prize. Successful applicants were given a pass for the Main Auditions. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging to those who were eligible for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: 'Synopsis' A certified singing champion and powerhoouse singer Anja Aguilar herself won a singing competition ABS-CBN's Little Big Star when Aguilar heads the nationwide broadcast of Born to be a Star. They serves as a lunching pad for fresh and new stars in the making will perform before industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance, personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations. Auditions are open to all genres of music including OPM, pop, acoustic, rap/hip-hop, rock/alternative, R&B, dance and novelty. The show was a local Philippines version of the American Born to be a Star from the United States and auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform on a 1-hour Sunday night show, broadcast from 8:30-9:30pm on IBC to becoming the next singing idol when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home P50,000, P100,000 for the semi–finals and P1 million for the grand finals with a contract of Viva Artist Agency. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol will participated by young students like the singing stars. 'The Road to Stardom' Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom is a Saturday primetime competition reality program that highlights the guesting the radio and television of the show. Since its premiere on Janaury 5, 2013 at the new year, with narrated voiced by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. *January 5 and 12, 2013: DJ Marco of Mellow 947 (during The Wake-Up Show on January 3 and 11, 2013 will guest at the top 12 finalist of Born to be a Star Top 12 to perform at 6:30am) *January 19, 2013: Nikko "Tyler" Ramos of 99.5 Play FM (during The Playground on January 18 with Top 11 finalist Born to be a Star guest will perform at 8:00am) *January 26, 2013: Kitchie Daldal of 93.9 iFM (on January 25 with Born to be a Star as a Top 10 finalist will guest to perform at 6:15 am) *February 2, 2013: Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper of 90.7 Love Radio (during Tambalan with Chris Tsuper and Nicole Hyala on February 1 with the Top 10 finalist of Born to be a Star will perorm at 8:30am) *February 9, 2013: Peewee of iDMZ (during Peewee in the Morning on January 25 with the Top 9 finalist of Born to be a Star will perform at 7:30am) *February 16, 2013: Samantha of 96.3 Easy Rock (during Remember Someone Today on February 4, 2013 will guest in Born to be a Star Top 8 Finalist will perform at 7:00am) *February 23, 2013: Alex of 97dot9 Home Raido (during The Morning Madness and Alex on February 15 will guest at the Top 7 finalist of Born to be a Star to perform) 'Weekly Themes' The opening act features different songs with Anja Aguilar starts with an opening song and dance number. *October 14, 2012: Born to be a Star *October 21, 2012: To Reach You *October 28, 2012: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *November 4, 2012: How Could You Say You Love Me (Sarah Geronimo) *November 11, 2012: Fly (Regine Velasquez) *November 18, 2012: Tell Me Your Heart *November 25, 2012: Forever's Not Enough (Sarah Geronimo) *December 2, 2012: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *Decemebr 9, 2012: I Will Do Anything for Love (Sarah Geronimo) *December 16, 2012: Fall in Love Again *Decemebr 23, 2012: All I Want for Christmas is You (Anja Aguilar) *January 6, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *January 13, 2013: I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston) *January 20, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *January 27, 2013: Tell Me Your Heart *February 3, 2013: You'll Never Stop Me Loving You (Sonia) *February 10, 2013: To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) *February 17, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *February 24, 2013: Lost in Your Eyes Each week of the show had a particular theme. *October 14, 21 and 28, 2012: Be a Song, Be a Superstar **October 14, 2012: First batch - Greggy, Gemma, Camille, PJ, Jea, Gian **October 21, 2012: Second batch - Kevin, Beatriz, Emman, Czarina, Christian, Ninay, Iya **October 28, 2012: Third batch - Anton, Rafael, Reymond, Laurice, Robert, Ysrael, Jun *November 4, 2012: Songs of Dedication and Thankfulness *November 11, 2012: Regine Velasquez's Greatest Hits *November 18, 2012: OPM Classics *November 25, 2012: Sarah Geronimo's Greatest Hits *December 2, 2012: Sing and Dance Week *December 9, 2012: Anja Aguilar's Choice *December 16, 2012: Personal theme songs *December 23, 2012: Christmas Special (Elimination Round) *December 30, 2012: New Year's Eve (Elemination Round) *January 6, 2013: Top 12 Finalist of Music Genre *January 13, 2013: Whitney Houston's Choice *January 20, 2013: Final 10 List of Musics *January 27, 2013: Requested Songs by Viva Stars *February 3, 2013: Rising Stars of Performance *February 10, 2013: Dingdong Avanzado's Choice *February 17, 2013: Happy Valentines Day *February 24, 2013: Celebrity Duets Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Anja Aguilar 'Judges' *Richard Yap *Jodi Sta. Maria *Dingdong Avanzado *Maricel Soriano 'Contestants (Season 1)' *Greggy Santos *PJ Gonzalez *Jea Reyes *Kevin Montallana *Rafael Ignacio *Beatriz Muñoz *Reymond Sajor *Ysrael Carreon (Eleminated on February 17, 2013) *Camille Cortez (Eleminated on February 10, 2012) *Gemma Fitzgerald (Eleminated on February 3, 2013) *Anton Malunda (Eleminated on January 20, 2013) *Ninay Lescano (Eleminated on January 13, 2013) *Rachael Pegason (Eleminated on December 30, 2012) *Emman Omaga (Eleminated on December 30, 2012) *Gian Magdangal (Eleminated on December 23, 2012) *Czarina Rosales (Eleminated on December 16, 2012) *Christian Mercado (Eleminated on December 9, 2012) *Laurice Bermillo (Eleminated on December 2, 2012) *Robert Bernadas (Eleminated on November 25, 2012) *Iya Ginez (Eleminated on November 11, 2012) *Jun Hirano (Eleminated on November 11, 2012) 'Contestants (Season 2)' *Nikki Brianne Samonte *Jet Barrun *Shane Velasco *Melvin Rimas *Ronald Jaimeer Humarang *Veejay Aragon *Janet Japor *Carl Malone Montecido *Vanessa Rangadhol *Tony Dela Paz *Kristofer Dangculos *Anne Bernardo *Leon Matawaran *Anna Baluyot *Pauline Agupitan *Rhonsben Jonota *Lance Oñate *Rita Paraiso *Rose Ann Francisco *Willy Cordovales *Jeziel Dimagna-ong *Risie Joan 'Contestants (Season 3)' *Shanne Velasco *Randy de Silva *Janet Japor *Dean Carlo Logo *Kelly Mercado *Shania Shane Hermogenes *Carl Camo *Jerome Ventinilla *Anton Cruz *Melvin Rimas *Aubrey Carreon *Cara Quiapos *Bobby Solomon *Micah Torre Reception 'Ratings' According the data released by Kantar Media/TNS, on premiere Born to be a Star become the #1 most-watched TV program on Philippine TV as the talent search program in the country during its timeslot while it premiered on September 30, 2012 within registered a 20.5% in the ratings according to an independent survey, in dominated its competitor Kap's Amazing Stories got 18.7% and Sarah G. Live which only got 11.5 behind the #1 phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also on IBC got 22.6%. The talent search as the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA7's Imbestigador in the month of January with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide while on Saturdays within Born to be a Star: The Road to Stardom has a third of 18.5% against the drama anthology series like Magpakailanman with 21.9% and Maalaala Mo Kaya with 20.8%. As of February 16, 2013, Born to be a Star garnered a first place in Saturdays in a 25.4% in the rating than GMA's Whatta Job with 9.7% and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol Weekend that only 6.1% and a No.1 spot on Sunday with 30.9% than Pilipinas Got Talent got a 25.8% and Imbestigador which only got 20%. Releases The Born to be a Star: The Album under Viva Records released on December 30, 2012 #Born to be a Star (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Nag-Iisang Bituin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Greggy Santos #Forever (Kenny Loggins) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - PJ Gonzales #How Do I Live (LeAnn Rhimes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Beatriz Munoz #You're the Only One (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jea Reyes #Love is Love (Boy George) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rafael Ignacio #I Do (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Gemma Fitzgerald #Basta't Kasama Kita (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Camille Cortez #In Your Eyes (Dan Hill) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Reymond Sajor #I Can't Fight This Feeling (Reo Speedwagon) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anton Malunda #Marry Your Daughter (Brian McKnight) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Kevin Montallana #Forever (Rex Smith) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ninay Lescano #Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Chicago) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ysrael Carreon #Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar Awards and Nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Mellow 947 Schedule *Viva-TV's Programming Block on IBC *Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13 *IBC-13 now No.1 on weekend early primetime *Final 12 of Born to be a Star, clothe the countries *Sa Viva-TV, magiging 2013 ang saya *Anja Aguilar's Cebu Concert *Born to be a Star happy with Philippine ratings *Born to be a Star Final 10 Picked *Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV External links *Born to be a Star page *Born to be a Star on Facebook *Born to be a Star on Twitter *Born to be a Star on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 television series debuts Category:Philippine television program stubs